Undeniably Yaoi Love
by cheng-wi
Summary: This is a yaoi that is actually almost entirely lemon . I hope you all like it! Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi! Oh, this is my first yaoi by the way...


**Undeniably Love**

Disclaimer: Well, this is my first fanfic, so obviously this is my first yaoi. But it does have lots of lemon in it... Actually it's pretty much all lemon, lol. Well, if you guys like it them please comment, and if enough people ask, then I'll write more yaoi^.^ Enjoy......

* * *

Ming leaned against the counter as he watched Jaco read on the couch.

Jaco looked up when he felt someones eyes on him. His eyes met a pair of hazel orbs which made him laugh aloud. "How can you possibly expect me to be able to read when you are staring at me like that?" He asked as he got up and went over to Ming, leaving his book on the table.

Ming shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help myself, you just look so delicious all the time," he said as he wrapped his arms around Jaco's waist, pulling him against his erection.

Jaco gasped when he felt how hard Ming already was. Then he smirked. "Really? I have a hard time believing that," he said as he captured his lover's lips with his own in a passionate kiss, as his tongue ravaged the other's mouth fervently.

Ming moaned softly as he broke the kiss, pulling away slightly so that he could look into Jaco's eyes. "You are beautiful. And I've never in my life known anyone more amazing than you," he said with sincerity.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked looking up into Ming's eyes.

"Of course, love," he replied as he as he lifted Jaco in his arms and placed him on the couch, gently. Jaco groaned as he placed butterfly kisses all along Ming's neck.

The two removed each others clothes with a feverish passion, neither could live with the sudden restraint their clothes has set for them. Ming was panting slightly from the pent up lust that was swelling in his chest. "I need you now, please?" he said in a lust filled voice.

"Not yet," Jaco said as he pushed Ming back so that he was leaning up against the arm of the couch. Slowly Jaco moved down on him until he had the tip of Ming's length in his mouth.

Ming couldn't hold back a moan as pleasure coursed through him. He leaned his head against the couch as he watched his companion curiously.

Jaco almost giggled with happiness when he heard Ming moan. "I see you like that?" he said as he slowly licked from the hilt of Ming's length to the tip. Then he grazed his teeth over the soft flesh before he took all of it into his mouth. As he did this he gave Ming a seductive look.

Ming let out a little cry at what the other was doing to him. And when he saw the look in Jaco's eyes he growled low in his throat. Forcefully he pushed Jaco so that he was lying on his back. Ming crawled on top of him as he positioned his dick at his lover's tight entrance. "Why do you torture me so?" he whispered in a breathless tone.

Jaco tried to hold back his smile. "I couldn't help myself, your dick looked so big and hard that I just couldn't resist tasting it," he said as he kissed Ming softly.

In response to what Jaco said, Ming's dick seemed to get even harder. Slowly he slid his length into Jaco as he took one of his nipples into his mouth.

Jaco cried out as Ming's full length slid into him and pain shot through his body. But having Ming suck on his nipple quickly erased the pain with pleasure.

"Ready?" Ming asked.

"Yes, of course!" Jaco answered almost impatiently.

Ming smiled, then began thrusting into Jaco hard and fast, slamming into the other's prostrate each time.

Jaco screamed as each wonderful yet powerful thrust hit his prostrate. He was torn between the undeniable pain and the intense pleasure.

Ming seemed to notice the controversy that seemed to be plaguing his partner. So he took Jaco's length and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

All the pain Jaco had just moments ago felt quickly dissolved as an overpowering pleasure seemed to elude his senses. "Faster, please!" he yelled as he felt his release nearing.

Ming gratefully complied as he too felt himself nearing his release. He increased the speed of his thrusts, faster, and faster. Using the last of his strength, Ming gave on last powerful thrust into Jaco.

They both came, moaning in unison. Jaco wrapped his arms and legs around Ming as he buried his face in his neck, "I love you."

Ming nuzzled Jaco's neck fondly, "I love you too," he said before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lol, well, I hope you all liked this some what. Please comment!!! And thanks for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
